Scarlet Spider (Patrick)
Original Biography Dr. Abraham Erskine is well known for creating the super-soldier serum. His years of research into creating a super-soldier detailed a special, revolutionary Brazilian diet and isometric exercise regime that not only would produce the same results, but required a lifetime of adherence. Although he migrated from Germany to the US to escape the Nazi's and prevent his research from falling into the wrong hands, the government rejected this initial research. Undaunted, he found a way to harness the same results within a serum that, once injected into a subject that was exposed to Vita-Rays, would create a super soldier. Thus Captain America was born. Dr. Erskine was assassinated before his formula could be written down and used to create additional vials of serum. His initial research regarding the diet and exercise regime had been chronicled and passed down through the family to his grandson, Brian Van Patrick. Brian used this information to create a very successful business that focused on organic food. When his son Michael was born, he wanted to test his grandfather's theories so he immediately started to use it on his son. The research was effective and over the course of 20 years, Michael developed into one of the greatest student athletes in the country. He had earned numerous awards, and even attained a scholarship to the University of Kentucky. When the media discovered that he was the great grandson of the person who created Captain America, all of Michael's accomplishments were heavily scrutinized. He voluntarily went through training to prove that he was not a recipient of the serum. Even though his abilities were clearly through his diet and training, he lost his scholarship and was stripped of most of the awards that he had ever received. Michael was given another chance through the 50 state Initiative, which was intended to train young heroes from various states across the country how to use their powers before being faced with situations in the real world or joining a team. He was recruited by Justice and dubbed MVP since it not only served as his initials, but also paid homage to his excellence in sports. While training at Camp Hammond, he broke the course sprinting record for non-speedsters. This impressed most of the other trainees, along with SHIELD members who started to compare him to Captain America. Armory, who came into possession of the alien technology known as the Tactigon, was driven out of control by rage due to how it affected their mind. In a tragic accident, Armory killed MVP. After Michael's death, Dr. Baron Werhner von Blitzschlag performed an autopsy on his body. He confirmed that MVP did not possess any special powers; however, his body was genetically perfect which gave him what seemed like superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. For this reason, he preserved the body in his lab and began to conduct cloning experiments on MVP. He initially created four clones. The first clone, which was wholly unaltered, was given the identity of the late Michael Van Patrick and sent back to the Van Patrick home where he took the place of Michael. He became the new MVP, aware that he was a clone but urged not to reveal the truth. The remaining three clones had some DNA from Dr. von Blitzschlag as well as MVP. For this reason, they all called the Doctor their father, were individually given the names of Michael, Van, and Patrick and were placed on the Shadow Initiative. While on that team, they were given a modified version of the Iron Spider armor. Together, they formed the Scarlet Spiders. The Scarlet Spiders acted like bodyguards for the Baron, and he dispatched them to go after several Vulturons after they stole a briefcase with classified information. In the process, they encountered a civilian Peter Parker and helped him to stop the Vulturons and recover the briefcase. They made a peace offering through one of the features of the armor in front of the media, casting doubt as to whether or not Peter truly was the original Spider Man. A 5th clone was created by Dr. von Blitzschlag, but this one combined the alien Tactigon weapon with MVP's DNA. Unfortunately, the contact with the weapon had a horrible side effect in that it drove him insane. He was offered the name of Ian, MVP's middle name, but he refused. As a result, of the contact with the weapon that had killed the original MVP, the clone learned the truth about his death and became enraged. He took on the name of KIA and started to extract revenge against all those who he felt were responsible for his condition, and also to blame for or were witnesses to MVP's death. His killing spree took him to Camp Hammond, where KIA killed two inactive clones of MVP in a rampage. He was confronted by all three Scarlet Spiders, who unmasked themselves in order to try and calm KIA. That failed and he decapitated Van in front of Michael and Patrick before escaping to Bulls Gap, Tennessee with the intention of killing the original clone of Michael Van Patrick. Michael and Patrick pursued him, and with the assistance of other members of the Initiative and the Avengers, they helped stop KIA by placing a device on his head that absorbed all of his memories and wiped the physical mind leaving only a husk of a body. Following the capture of KIA, Michael and Patrick, along with the original clone of MVP, were recruited by Justice as part of his effort to form Counter Force. This underground team of registered heroes was designed to make sure that the Initiative did not abuse its powers after numerous lies and cover ups. They all joined, along with the father of Michael Van Patrick, Brian. Tony Stark initially resisted the formation of this team, but allowed it provided that they did not break any laws. Through a secret invasion, Skrulls infiltrated each superhero team of the 50 State Initiative. Following the aftermath, Norman Osborn took over as director of the Initiative and deemed Counter Force as wanted criminals. Camp Hammond overseen by Gauntlet, allowing the work to continue and for recruits to graduate and be assigned to different teams. A clone of Thor, which was dubbed as Ragnarok and had been under repair at Camp Hammond, was been activated by a safety feature built into it by a Skrull that posed as Henry Pym. Thinking that he was the real Thor, Ragnarok retook his hammer. With that, he started killing anyone that opposed him. Members of the Initiative and Counter Force, which had reclaimed the team name of the New Warriors, attempted to stop the massive devastation that the clone was capable of, but in the process Ragnarok killed Michael, one of the two surviving Scarlet Spiders. Ragnarok was stopped when Patrick unmasked himself to the Thor clone and revealed that he and the other Scarlet Spiders had been clones as well. After learning that, Ragnarok left Earth to confront Thor and the other Asgardians in order to prove he had a true warrior's resolve. Once Ragnarok had left, Counter Force took steps to bury the body of the real Michael Van Patrick. The remaining Scarlet Spider, Patrick, went in front of the media to not only unmask himself to them, but also confess to the world about Michael's death and the fact that he had been secretly cloned. This action gave Norman Osborn the perfect opportunity to not only shut down Camp Hammond, but to also dissolve Tony Stark's 50-State Initiative. The New Warriors reclaimed the body of the real Michael Van Patrick and returned his remains to his father, Brian. While there, he rejected Patrick as another son because of the Baron's DNA inside of him. Once the Initiative was shut down, the New Warriors disbanded as they were no longer needed to serve as a watchdog. This left Patrick out in the world on his own, with no team for support. Due to being a clone he has no legal background, plus with being rejected by Brian Van Patrick he doesn't feel comfortable taking or using the Van Patrick last name. In spite of this, he continues to go from place to place, trying to find a way to survive, but also doing what he can to help others along the way. Sim Background Coming Soon Sim History Coming Soon Stats 'Power(s):' Patrick is a clone of Michael Van Patrick, who was raised from birth using a special, revolutionary Brazilian diet and isometric exercise regime (developed by Dr. Abraham Erskine) which naturally gave him the same abilities as Captain America. His physiology was naturally augmented since infancy without the need of any special drugs, steroids, radiation, or genetic engineering. Down to the genetic level, the biochemicals present in the foods consumed altered his biochemistry to where every cell in his body is perfection without the need of the Super Soldier Serum or Vita-Ray exposure. This grants him the following: NATURALLY ENHANCED PHYSIOLOGY: Michael Van Patrick developed into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. He possessed strength, endurance, and ability that superior to any Olympic-level athlete and was comparable to Captain America due to the diet and exercise regime that he adhered to since a young age. Due to a lifetime of adherence, his physiology has become definite so he will not weaken and remain in top physical form even if he chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle. As a clone, Patrick possesses the same physiology, which includes: * PEAK HUMAN STRENGTH: Patrick's physical strength is equal to the peak of human potential, allowing him to consistently sustain lifts 800lbs (363kg) and snap handcuffs or chains with ease. His leg strength allows him to leap 20ft (6m) in a single bound and 10ft (3m) into the air without a running start, but when really pushed he can leap heights greater than 10 feet. * PEAK HUMAN SPEED: Patrick is able to move at speeds equal to the finest human athlete. He can run at a sustained 30mph (48kph), but is capable of running at twice that pace over short distances when necessary. * PEAK HUMAN DURABILITY: Patrick's body is, to variable degrees, more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary person. His bones and muscles are vastly denser and much more harder than an average person and amplified to the highest human potential. He has been capable of taking several gunshot and puncture wounds, and intense beatings, yet still stand on his feet with little to no injury. * PEAK HUMAN AGILITY: Patrick's possesses a level of agility, balance, dexterity, flexibility and body coordination that are greatly enhanced beyond the normal physical limits of the finest Olympic gold medal athlete or the greatest acrobat. * PEAK HUMAN REFLEXES: Patrick has reflexes that are enhanced to a superhuman level and far superior to the finest human athlete, making his reaction speed almost 10 times faster than normal humans. * PEAK HUMAN STAMINA: Patrick's musculature eliminates the build up of fatigue-producing poisons and generates far less fatigue toxins than most people. This gives him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and greater lung capacity in all physical activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour without rest before any showing any hint of fatigue and can hold his breath underwater for just over an hour in the coldest water. * PEAK HUMAN HEALING: Patrick possesses a healing speed and efficiency that is enhanced to function beyond the limitations of human capabilities, which allows him the ability heal faster than typical humans. The white blood cells are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens in his body so he can remain healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc. He cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air, and is immune to typical terrestrial diseases, hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. He is able to recover from severe injuries within several days, if not hours. These include but is not limited to broken bones, torn muscles, multiple gunshots, and knife wounds. Lesser injuries can heal within a matter of seconds, including cuts, scrapes, and burns. * PEAK HUMAN MENTAL PROCESSING: Patrick's mental performance is greatly enhanced to where his mind can operate in the most advanced and rapid manner possible, allowing for limitless information storage, analyzation from multiple limitless information streams, an eidetic/photographic memory with perfect recall, and an accelerated learning aptitude. * PEAK HUMAN SENSES: Patrick's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch are enhanced to the highest limits of human potential. * PEAK HUMAN AGING: Due to his cells being extensively healthy, Patrick no longer appears to physically age in comparison to most people. 'Equipment:' Patrick possesses one of the three Iron Spider costumes that was originally created for Peter Parker and further modified by Tony Stark for the Scarlet Spiders. The state of the art costume was created with advanced protein-scale nano-technology, exotic materials, super conducting high performance plastic, and liquid-metal nano fiber. MULTIFUNCTIONAL LAYERS: The Iron Spider armor has a total of 17 layers. Each one performs a different, separate, and important function: * TRANSPIRABLE TEFLON-BASED TEMPERATURE CONTROL: This controls the internal temperature of the wearer to provide warmth in cold environments or reduce the heat signature. * MOISTURE PUMP: Using a self-contained system, this layer keeps the occupant cool. * CONDUCTIVITY CONTROL: This creates a low infrared signature, which can make the wearer virtually invisible to technology detection systems. * SENSOR LAYER: This monitors the wearer of the armor and transmits data using a kinisthetic analysis. * SUIT TENSION LAYER: This ensures that the suit fits the wearer perfectly, no matter their body shape. * SUPER-CONDUCTING PLASTIC OPTO-ELECTRICAL HYBRID COMPUTER 4.2 TERAFLOP SPEED CPU: This layer contains the computer that operates the suit and allows the wearer to access any information available through connected resources or the web, which is then displayed within the mask. It is run by the Stark Industries Operating System, and contains a multi-decision making sub-routine strategy that prevents technological attacks. The suit can be semi-autonomous when not worn, and is protected by a passcode activated lockdown. * REPAIR LAYER: This layer contains a feature that allows for self-repair, although that repair is limited and mechanical in nature. It also provides for limited external first aid. * MUSCULATURE MOBILITY LAYER: This layer follows the wearer's every motion. * COMMUNICATIONS: The suit possesses an all band short range transceiving GPS, and a microwave communication system that includes ELF. This allows the wearer to communicate with other electronic communication devices over short distances. * EMISSION CONTROL: Since the suit generates and utilizes a power source, this layer controls the emissions to prevent technology from picking up on emissions from the power use and being able to track it. * POWER MANAGEMENT: This layer controls how the power is distributed within the suit, depending on the need of the various layers. Layers that are not immediately needed reside in a state of dormancy, thus conserving power until it is needed. * IMPACT LAYER: This layer utilizes a heat-resistant Kevlar micro-fiber to stop small caliber arms fire. The Kevlar meets the National Institute of Justice Threat Level III Resistance requirements. * ANTENNA: This layer contains a fractal design that permits simultaneous wavelength propagation and "speed of thought" suit control. Through a built in scanner, the wearer can listen to police, fire, and emergency broadcasts, along with normal radio and news radio transmissions. * SYNTHETIC APERTURE CAMERA LAYER: This layer stores cameras and opticals, plus a built in * RADAR that allows the wearer to detect those who may be hidden nearby. * LIGHT EMITTING PLASTIC LAYER: This layer provides an adaptive camouflage. This allows the wearer to copy nearby clothing, or appear to be wearing any style of the costumes previously worn by Spider Man (classic, symbiote, etc). It can also help the wearer blend into a variety of backgrounds, although the darker the surface that they can blend into the better the results of the camouflage. * LIQUID METAL NANO-FIBER: This layer responds to neuro-chemical impulses and allows the suit to essentially disappear when not needed, allowing the wearer to perform tasks in their civilian identity. * DIAMOND NITRILE OVERCOAT: This final layer is epitaxially deposited in a chain mesh form and allows for normal surface adhesion for wall crawling. MULTIFUNCTIONAL MASK: The mask serves to hide the wearer's face from an enemy, and interfaces with the suit's 17 layers, which are also prevalent within the mask itself. In addition to an LEP skin display, the mask contains three features: * ENHANCED LENSES: The mask has large area holographic lensing. This allows for long eye-relief as well as panoramic and real world/real time viewing. The synthesized information overlay also includes the ability to see using the infrared and ultraviolet ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum when necessary, as well as night vision. * AUDIO/VISUAL AMPLIFICATION: The lenses can also provide the ability to serve as binoculars, zooming the view in on an object within visual range along with enhancement to extrapolate a clear visual of the object at a distance. The suit also has hearing amplifiers that can allow the wearer to hear a whisper 100 yards away. * ELECTROSTATIC CARBON-FILTERING SYSTEM: The mouth area of the mask contains a self-cleaning electrostatic carbon-filtering precipitation system that allows for full nuclear, biological, and chemical filtration. This gives the ability to breathe in toxic environments by filtering out the toxic particles in the air. Additionally, this filter grants the ability for the wearer to breathe underwater. * ENHANCED CHESTPIECE: The chestpiece of the armor is made of a foamed titanium nitrile fabric, and contains contoured and articulated panels to support the wearer. It bears the highest concentration of Kasimir Plate Batteries, which are nano-scale power generating devices that utilize "zero point" energy. At peak demand, it can generate 1.2 kilowatts of power. * WALDOES: The modified version of the Iron Spider armor contains 4 mechanical spider-arms, affectionately called waldoes. They were created from a rapidly grown mono-atomic iron alloy crystal, and when not in use they are stowed within a gold circle on the back of the costume. The arms can grow rapidly at the rate of 90 inches per second, and is controlled through a fast neural net-detection and amplification system built into the armor. They have small grippers at the tips that can enable them to work as pseudo fingers and manipulate objects indirectly. Each one also possesses a camera on the tip, which feeds a visual into the enhanced lenses of the mask and allows the wearer to see around corners. Tony Stark described the waldoes as being too delicate to use in combat; however, they have been used to smash through the sensors in Titanium Man's helmet. * GLIDER DEVICE: The armor integrates mesh webbing on the arms, using a biodegradable filament generator, which allows for controlled gliding on wind currents. The near-invisible gossamer filaments can extend to up to 20 meters with rapid growth and detachment. Allows for controlled steering in flight when used with the foot jets. * FOOT JETS: Contained within the foot pads of the armor are a powerful jet thrusters that uses Stark repulsor technology. At maximum thrust, it is capable of easily propelling the wearer at supersonic speeds, or allowing the five (5) different people to be carried at the same time. * CONSTITUENT COSTUME CONTAINMENT: Portions of the Iron Spider armor can be detached from the wearer in order to cover an object that is too dangerous to touch. This can include anything that is projecting high levels of radioactivity, such as asteroid fragments. * INTEGRATED WEB SHOOTERS: Because Patrick was not cloned from Spider Man, he does not possess the ability to generate webbing on his own. The suit has been modified to integrate mechanical web shooters, using the same biodegradable filament generator that is used to create the webbing for gliding. The fibers projected by the web shooters are much more concentrated and can be used for web slinging around the city, or capturing an enemy. The tensile strength of the web can be up to 120 pounds per square millimeter and is tremendously adhesive. After approximately one hour of use, the material biodegrades and turns into a powder. * WEAPONS: The Iron Spider armors were modified by Tony Stark to include built in pulse and repulsor canons and repulsor grenades, which are integrated into the hands and waldoes of the costume. * ENHANCEMENT SERVOS: The Iron Spider armors contain servos that enhance the wearer's natural abilities to superhuman levels. 'Attributes:' Level: '''20 (As of 3/12/17 due to Ultron Returns event)' '-------------------------------- ' ATTRIBUTES -------------------------------- Melee - ('4') Incredible Ranged - ('4') Remarkable Strength - ('3') Excellent Durability - ('3') Excellent Intelligence - ('3') Excellent Intuition - ('3') Excellent Mental - ('0') Poor' Gallery ScarletSpiderCover.png PatrickCrouch.png PatrickKick.png PatrickPunch.png PatrickLeap.png PatrickWebSwing.png PatrickWebShoot.png PatrickWallClimb.png PatrickWallStick.png PatrickFly.png PatrickBlast.png PatrickSwim.png PatrickUnmasked.png PatrickTinder.png PatrickCivilian.png PatrickPushups.png PatrickSitUps.png PatrickWeightLift.png ' Category:Canon Characters